Our Little Kitten
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: The young man shot through the door without hesitation. He saw his wife sitting in the middle of their bed. Her beautiful brown hair was matted down and tangled. He joined her on their bed, His gaze traveled down to the gray-swaddled bundle in her arms. "She's beautiful." "Catriona Surana, it has a pleasant ring to it…" .."it is a wise thing to hunt for turquoise blue rocks, Cat."


**This is me taking a break from studying for end of semester finals. I randomly got the idea for this short story because everyone knows what happens after the PC!Mage's harrowing. Plus the Mage is the only Origin where you don't leave some form of family behind. Dalish the clan, Tabris your father and cousins, Coulsand your whole family!, The Dwarven Noble your lineage, Dwarven Outcast your sister. Mage nope you just lose your connection to the Fereldan circle. No lover, No Mentor…. : ( Poor Mage.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age or any characters that may be reference from the game. I do own Timthus, Erynnia, and Catriona!**

"Timthus you're shaking…" The man looked over to see Cyrion sitting calmly beside him.

"Am I?" he answered nervously. Cyrion quirked an eyebrow at him, "I suppose I'm just nervous."

Cyrion chuckled while shaking his head. Cyrion leant his back against the wall behind him, "You have every right be nervous. Your first child is being born in your home and you can not even be in the room to comfort your wife."

"Not by choice. Veras may be a small woman but she is scary."

"Don't I know it; her and Adaia were a combination!"

Timthus let out a laugh, "I can imagine. I hate be your son i-"

A shriek erupted from the bedroom. It cause both males to jump up. Timthus could feel his heart speed up, he wanted nothing more than in and comfort his wife in her time of need. Damn it he was going! Timthus took step towards the door.

Cyrion grabbed his arm, "Erynnia will be fine…" as he spoke another scream erupted through the door.

"I'm… gonna…" A weak female voice broke through, "Kill…him… for…doing this…to me!"

Timthus stood nervously by the door. He was restrained from jump at each scream from his wife. In felt like an eternity until a shrill cry broke rang out in the hut. Timthus looked up at the male sitting across from him, giving him a wide smile. He was a father!

The door to the bedroom creaked open to reveal a worn Veras. Her tired eyes rested on Timthus as she made room for him to pass, "Would you like to say hello to your daughter?"

The young man shot through the door without hesitation. He saw his wife sitting in the middle of their bed. Her beautiful brown hair was matted down and tangled. He joined her on their bed, he glazed at Erynnia to notice the beads of sweat on her brow. Her gray orbs gave away she was exhausted. His gaze travelled down to the gray-swaddled bundle in her arms.

Her little round face was still red from screaming earlier. Timthus smiled at her face scrunched up at the moment. "She's so beautiful," he looked back Erynnia, "Just like her mother."

"Do you want to hold her?" Erynnia asked leaning in his presence. Timthus look shocked at the offer. Erynnia turned slightly to look at her love, "Put one hand under to support her head." Timthus did as instructed and placed his other arm under his daughter just as she had.

Tears threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes, "She's so small…"

Erynnia leant her head onto his shoulder, "She still needs a name…" she whispered so only the two of them could hear.

Timthus turn his head slightly to gently kiss her temple. "We never agreed on girl names…" For months they spent rearranging for the arrival of their child. Timthus hands wood-work calloused hands became calloused from repairing their home. At night they fell asleep discussing names for a son. They agree on the name Thanos. They were to tonight agree on a girl names. The Maker seem to have other plans for them this morning. Erynnia's water broke mid-day at the market place, bless Cyrion for getting her back home in time.

Erynnia giggled looking up at him, "We never did, did we?" She adjusted herself to gently stroke her daughter's cheek, "Deidre?"

Timthus shook his head as he handed the little back. "It's a nice name, but it's not special enough."

"Huh?"

"Erynn, my love, she deserves a thoughtful name…" Timthus pushed Erynnia's dark hair back lovingly before resting a hand on the small of her back. "Caera…"

"I've always like the name Catriona."

"Catriona Surana, it has a pleasant ring to it…"

 **xXx**

Timthus stood up slowly causing his back to crack. Being bent all-day over a work table was starting to wear on his joints. Turning around Timthus was greeted with the bright mid-day sun. He gaze out to the opening facing the market place to see Adaia and Erynnia walking side-by-side. In their arms were gray bundles. A smile creeped onto his face. Erynnia had a motherly glow around her. Her eyes softening as she pulled their daughter tightly against her bosom.

Erynnia turned her head towards her husband's workshop. He had been caught staring, there was no point in hiding it. Timthus flashed her a smile as he turned back to his wood-craving. The shemlen lord would back in the alienage at any moment for the object.

 **xXx**

 _2 Years Later_

 **xXx**

"Mamae!" Timthus shifted his arms to let Catriona lean forward into his wife's hands. Catriona had begun to reach the age where she clung onto Erynnia's every action. Erynnia didn't seem to mind at first. She enjoyed caring for their daughter dearly, however; coins soon became tight. Timthus wood-work was glorious in Denerim. Timthus had heard all the compliments when he took his creations to the merchant quarter. The merchant who sold Timthus art had made much coin. The percentage that he paid Timthus to crave was enough for him to obtain materials, but not enough for him to feed both his girls.

Erynnia had to start working as a laundry girl for a Naomi, the owner of Gnawed Noble. It was nothing glamorous but it made up for the loss. Erynnia smiled weakly at their girl, "How's my little kitten?" Timthus tilted his head to side. She was tired.

"I miss' you!" Catriona locked her arms around her mother's neck. She was not going to let go.

"I missed you too, kitten…" She mumbled into her daughter dark chestnut locks. Timthus slid a chair away from the table to allow Erynnia to sit. She gave him a grateful look as she sat in the wooden chair, "Did you and Papa do anything fun?"Timthus looked at his wife to notice hand was bandaged. Her fingers were breaking open again.

"Papa horsey!" The child-like wonder brought genuine smile to her lips. As hard as Erynnia had to work Catriona was worth the tiring nights, and the hurting hands. "Mamae, I hunge…"

"Me too, kitten."

"Good thing Papa's cooking then…" Timthus answered as he set a bowl in front of his two girls, "Carrot stew and cream broth."

Catriona made face, her nose crinkled slightly as though she smelt something bad, "Car'ots y'ck."

Erynnia brought her hand to her daughter's curly hair pushing it out of her face, "They're not yuck! They're yummy see…" Erynnia brought the spoon to her mouth and ate some soup.

Timthus joined them at the table. Erynnia and Timthus spent dinner trying to convince Catriona to eat her soup. After a tantrum and a spanking later Catriona finally ate until her tummy was full. Timthus stood taking the bowls and set them into the dish basin to wash later. He leant forward and kiss the top of their heads gently, "There is a wash basin ready in the back for you two."

"Thank you," Erynnia turned and gave her husband a chaste kiss before gather her daughter into her arms, "Come little one its bath time."

"No!"

"Kitten…" Timthus let his voice warn his daughter that there was no arguing. Catriona stared at her father's turquoise eyes, with _her_ hazel eyes wide. He only used that tone when he was gone make her sit by herself. "Kitten it's bath time."

Erynnia and Catriona disappeared into the back of the house. Meanwhile Timthus cleared the front of the house. He took the pot off the stove and placed it to the side. He grab a bucket of water and walked out to the pump. After the bucket was filled he returned to hear water sloshing in the back, tell him his girls were enjoying quiet time.

"As both fighters took their positions, Child of Water leaned down and picked up a turquoise blue rock." Erynnia's voice travelled out to the common room. Timthus straightened up as he heard his wife talk. "The rock was a gift from the Creators, a thing of protection. But Child of Water did not know that."

Timthus quietly washed the bowls so that he could listen to his wife tell her tale. Erynnia's mother had came to Denerim from the dalish so it made sense she knew the old stories. Erynnia told how the Child of Water's mother made a necklace with the turquoise rock after winning the fight. The turquoise rock proved to be a good luck charm. After another fight with a demon the Child of Water found another turquoise rock which he did not use for battle, that he made a necklace to protect his mother. Continued her tale telling how the boy cleared the land from all the demons. The turquoise rocks had protected the two.

Timthus poked his head into the room to see Erynnia drying Catriona's hair with a small towel, "it is a wise thing to hunt for turquoise blue rocks. If you find one, you too might find yourself some luck."

"Papa," Catriona looked up at her father as he entered the room, "Can 'e finda turq'se 'ock?"

He looked at her confuse as he placed a spare towel around Erynnia, "Why do you want a one of those?"

"For Mama…"

He smiled at his little kitten, "Of course, we can look tomorrow when I get back from the shop."

"Do you want to tuck her in?" Erynnia tuck the towel tighter around her body.

"Yeah…"

 **xXx**

His kitten snuggled deep into her covers as sleep took her quickly. Timthus blew the candle out as he exited her makeshift room. He walked into his room to see Erynnia in one of his old tunics. Her hair was down cloaked her face as she was unwrapping the bandages around hands. He said nothing and he grabbed loose breaches for sleep. He changed quietly as not the startle her. He turned back to see Erynnia was watching him through her hair, "See anything you like?" He was trying to bring a smile to her face.

He felt her lean over and press her lips gently on his back, "My loving husband…"

He smirked turning his head so he could capture her lips in a tender kiss, he gently coax her lips part to let his tongue tangle gently with hers. It was gentle and caring. He hungered for her taste but not too aggressive. She responded to him in kind. After a few moments he gently broke away, resting his forehead against hers, "how are your hands?"

"They hurt…" she mumbled. She tried tucking her hands against her side so he wouldn't probe any further. Timthus turned so he was further onto the bed with his wife. She was small compared to human women, but to him she was petite. Not the bad petit, the good petite. The type of petite where she could curl into his side and his body could cover most of her.

Timthus reached past her to their single nightstand and grabbed her hairbrush. He knew she had yet to brush her hand with her sore hands. She didn't object to his hands running the brush into her brown locks. She closed her eyes enjoying his pampering hands. She clenched hands together feeling the tight skin cracking painfully. She could see her fingertips splitting more. It was so painful. Everything she grabbed killed her hands. Putting her hands into soapy water every second of the day dried her hands. She turned her palms over to see small cracks starting in the heels of her hands.

Timthus could feel his wife's discomfort as she turned her hands. She was in pain. He began placing her hair into a braid. She looked back to see his turquoise eyes watching her. She smiled back at him, he was always watching her. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." They did not need to speak another word to each other as Timthus turned the covers to their bed up. They slid into the sheets, Timthus gathered Erynnia into his arms she set into him quietly. She love the warm and protection he gave.

"Mama…" a small voice came from the door. Timthus and Erynnia both raised their heads to see Catriona hugged the doorframe. Her hazel eyes produce tears to roll down her round cheeks. "munsters cam' 'ack."

"Come here Kitten," Timthus mumbled gently as Catriona waddled over to her father. Her wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her into their bed. They adjusted their positions so Catriona was inbetween them, safe so no monsters could get to her.

 **xXx**

 _5 years later_

 **xXx**

"Darrian! Soris, Wait for us!" Timthus smiled as he looked out into the alienage market place. Catriona and a little red-head were chasing Cyrion's son and nephew. She was certainly a spit-fire. Cyrion joked saying her attitude would rival Timthus. Erynnia was disappointed that her daughter had not received anything for her other than her hair color.

 _"All the more reason for us to have another child!" Timthus expressed quietly to his wife as he held Erynnia tightly to his body. Erynnia hummed thoughtfully as she drew lazy circles on his stomach. They rarely had quiet night together like this. Catriona was over at Adaia and Cyrion's having a sleepover with Shianni._

 _"You do, do you?" Erynnia asked looking at her husband. He gave her a goofy grin as he leant over and kissed her pulse._

 _"Yup," he nipped her slightly causing her moan, "Aren't you always complaining that you wished you had a child who was more like you?" He kissed her mouth, nipping her bottom lip causing her to sink into him. "We have the time…"_

Timthus was grinning smugly after that night. He and Erynnia we both able to let off some steam and it was obvious to many people in the alienage, so much Veras asked if she would be needed again in the future.

"I tho'ght cats could climb?" A small blond elven lad called to another boy who sat in the tree with him. They shared a child-like grin.

"Maybe if we 'all her, she climb higha?" The brown haired elven lab commented.

Timthus sighed shaking his head, boys will be boys. Adaia was bound and determined to have Catriona and Darrian together in a few years. He, however; was routing for Soris. "Here Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!"

"Why are ya so mean?" Shianni stood under the tree her hands firmly on her waist.

Darrian shrugged his shoulders, "We're not mean, if you wanna to hang with us you gotta climb."

"Fine!" Timthus turned shocked. Catriona was wearing Darrian's old breeches and tunic. Cyrion had heard their struggled with money and offer to help them somewhat. Darrian grew like a weed and Adaia was always making him new clothes.

"Timthus, where is Kitten?" Erynnia walked into the wood shop. Erynnia fell into Naomi's good gracious over the years at laundry. Naomi allowed Erynnia to leave around mid-day on most days. She was even given Chantry day-off to rest.

"She is with Tabris."

"MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" The boys taunted as Catriona started to make her way up the tree.

"Timthus, are you going to start loathing the boys who follow her around?" Erynnia joked as she eyed husband. The boys' meowing continuing in the back.

"Maybe…" Timthus eye's caught the glint of Templar armor as he walked through the alienage. A chantry sister was following behind, her hands were fold neatly in front of her.

"If you hate cats, why are sounding like one?" Shianni called from her spot on the base of the tree.

Soris turned his head to stick his tongue at Shianni, "Stay out of this, Anni!"

Shianni's face turned as red as her hair, "Cat! Push them out of the tree!"

"She has to catch us first!" Darrian stood as he began to climb a little higher. Soris' eyes widen when he realized Cat was catching up to them. Scrambling Soris followed tried to follow his cousin. He felt something holding his foot in place.

"Kitty! Let go of me!" Soris shook his foot hard ripping it out of her hand. Unaware of the fact he had knocked her balance off. Cat tried to rebalance herself but feet gave way.

"Papa!" Cat screamed as she fell back into nothingness. Timthus felt his feet move before he thought about it. He wasn't going to make it! He would make it to his daughter in time.

"Cat your floating!" Shianni yelled. Erynnia's heart had stopped. Her daughter had stopped herself fall. Grief and relief washed over her at the same time. Catriona was safe. Her kitten was safe. Her body fell to the gravel, as a sob choke her throat, her kitten was a mage. She couldn't believe it. Her mother had said all Dalish lines have some amount of magic in them.

Her daughter was a mage. However; these people were not the Dalish. She would not be move to another tent and trained to be a leader. No, her daughter would disappear. She would never see her again. She couldn't stop herself as she ran to her Kitten.

Timthus was crushing his daughter for dear life, "Oh Kitten…" That was all he could repeat. As he held her tight against him.

"I'm fine papa…"

Erynnia nearly crashed into as she scooped Catriona into her arms. He heard faint whispers of "I'm sorry" in betweens the sobs.

"Mama I'm fine see!" Cat state showing her parents she was in one piece, "It was pretty cool, huh?"

Timthus shook his head, how could he scold her right now? His eyes caught the glimpse of the Templar armor once more. This time though it was coming right towards his family. Timthus wrapped his arms around his girls. He know what was to happen next.

The sister knelt down so he was about eye level with Catriona, "What is your name little one?"

"Catriona, my friends call me Cat."

"Cat, my name is Annibelle and this is my friend Ser Tyrell. We're going to have to ask you to ask you to come with us…"

Cat's hazel eyes widened, "Why?"

Ser Tyrell knelt down to make him seem more approachable to Cat. Timthus unconsciously gripped his daughter tighter. Erynnia had buried her head into his shoulder. "You're a mage Catriona, and as a mage it is appropriate that we take you to the circle. Once you're there you will be schooled on how you can control your magic."

Cat leant into her father hoping he would protect, "When I'm done learning, can I come home?"

"No…"

"PLEASE! NO!" Cat's screamed as she clutched her arms around her father's neck. "I WON'T DO MAGIC AGAIN! I SWEAR!" She screamed. Timthus felt his own composure break as he held his little kitten. "PAPA! PLEASE! MAMA!"

Erynnia let her resolve finally break as she gripped onto Cat, "I've wanted you to inherit something for me. I wanted anything but this!" She held her tight against her bosom.

Ser Tyrell stood up patiently, he knew other Templars would force the family apart. Timthus laid a firm kissed against Cat's forehead, "No matter what happens, we will always love you."

 **xXx**

Timthus noticed that night Erynnia did not go to bed in their room. He turn towards the makeshift room to see her laying on their Kitten's bed. Her shoulders were moving up and down with silence sobs. She curled towards the door, she let her eyes move up his frame to his face.

"This is all my fault…"

Timthus sigh, "Don't say that Erynn…"

"It is…" She clutched a piece of leather tight to her chest, "I failed her…"

Timthus gathered his small wife into his arms. She seem to find a new set of tears to place onto his shoulder. He welcome as he rocked back and forth. He shush her gently, leaving the occasional kiss in her hair. After a while he heard her sobbing replace by a stuffy snore. He stood up with her in his arms and carried her to their room. He set her on his side of the bed. Moving to her side gently moved the sheets. He gently removed her bulky clothes so she would not over heat leaving her in just her smalls. He move her to her side and tucked her in.

He returned but to Cat's room to notice a note sitting on top of the nightstand:

 _ **My Little Kitten,  
I'm so happy you found a Turquoise stone. You should keep it, for I have already found mine.**_

Good? Bad? Should I continue with Cat's tale?


End file.
